Reshiram & Zekrom: The Legend of Unova
by Thinkwire
Summary: Short fic that describes one possible interpretation of the Unova Legend talked about a few times in BW. Also gives some personal insight into Kyurem.


I (Obviously) don't own Pokemon. I t belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.

Long, long ago, before even the concept of Pokemon training was introduced, from the depths of space, a creature of some kind fell to the Earth, landing in a barren wasteland of what would eventually become Unova.

Two poor peasant brothers, desperately looking for any way to improve their lives, happened upon the injured creature. Out of kindness, they tended to its injuries from the crash. The creature was grateful to the two brothers, and proclaimed it would aid them in their dream of improvement.

Once the creature had recovered, it used its awe-inspiring power to make the land fertile, the air fresh, and the climate stable. It only asked for a place it could reside after its work was completed.

The two brothers agreed to this, and ...rallying the then sparse population, built what is known now as "Dragonspiral Tower", which hints that the creature was in fact, a Dragon-type Pokemon from another world.

For many years, the citizens toiled, creating the residence for the mysterious Dragon. All the while, the two brothers who discovered it were hailed as saviors of the land for what it had done thanks to their kindness.

As the region prospered, the two brothers became eventually declared themselves rulers of the land, which was met with acclimation. It seemed as if peace would forever prosper with these two heroes and their Dragon

However, since they had go...ne from rags to riches, the two became arrogant, and they began to argue on what the ideal of the newly formed region should be. The elder brother insisted that truth was the way to bring peace, as there would be no deceit, which he believed was the source of all evil. The younger brother insisted that ideals were the true path, as people would follow their heart, which he believed was the method to enlightenment.

The two brothers decided to go to their Dragon for the truth, as it would surely know. Upon reaching its abode in Dragonspiral Tower, the two brothers vehemently argued with each other, and demanded the Dragon follow their ideal.

The Dragon..., perhaps knowing the consequences beforehand, proclaimed it had done its job, and would leave the destiny of the region up to its founders.

Using its powers the Dragon divided itself into two separate Pokemon, known as Reshiram and Zekrom, who are still hallowed by some today.

Upon splitting, the remains of the Dragon vanished, leaving Reshiram & Zekrom in it's wake. Reshiram upon appearing immediately became loyal to the elder brother, while Zekrom pledged it's loyalty to the younger brother. The argument betwe...en the two, and their rage at the original Dragon vanishing eventually escalated into an estrangement between the two, with each willing to fight for their cause.

With the power of the two Dragons, each brother was able to build an army supporting their ideal. Sadly, this lead to a bloody war, in which many humans and Pokemn perished.

Above the battling armies, the two brothers fought each other to a standstill with their respective Dragon, with seemingly neither having the upper hand.

The fighting went on, and Zekrom's lightning along with Reshiram's flames destroyed and marred the entire region the brothers and the original Dragon had worked so hard to create.

Finally, after years of bloodshed Reshiram and Zekrom were able to fell each other. The brothers commanded their respective Dragon to fight for what they believed in.

However, upon being forced to fight each other and seeing the destruction they had caused, the two Dragons vanished, seemingly out of regret.

With their living weapons gone, the two brothers themselves gazed upon the destruction they had caused. They both were filled with sadness and remorse, for their petty argument had destroyed what they had created through cooperation.

Gathering the remaining people of their fallen region, they declared with deep sorrow that there was no universally correct ideal, and pledged to devote the rest of their lives to rebuilding the shattered kingdom, and promoting peace through truth AND ideals by accepting both as correct.

The region, despite all odds, was able to flourish and prosper again; growing into what is known today as Unova, a place of many different beliefs and cultures, but also one of peace and agreements...


End file.
